


Ducklings

by thedoctorwatcheshetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, USUK - Freeform, mentions of mpreg, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorwatcheshetalia/pseuds/thedoctorwatcheshetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a meadow a walkable distance from their house. The neighborhood called it “Nature’s Playground”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducklings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katryusha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/gifts), [kado-shi (from tumblr) for her birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kado-shi+%28from+tumblr%29+for+her+birthday).



> Trigger warning: mention of miscarriage.

* * *

There was a meadow a walkable distance from their house. The neighborhood called it “Nature’s playground”. A green, grassy hill dotted with all sorts of flowers and trees. It was quite a nuisance in the summer, really. Squirming with snot-nosed pups from newly-wed mates. The omegas on their street were quite the frisky ones if Arthur did say so himself. Each year brought at least two new, chubby faces that put a little smile on Arthur’s face. Since his house was ever so close to the little park, Arthur often found himself pressed against the window, aching to be one of the other omega parents walking hand-in-hand with their little families.

It had been years since Arthur had gotten married. If he closed his eyes, he could still remember the day Alfred had asked for his hand. Only months after they’d began to date, the alpha was convinced Arthur was the one. He’d asked to marry Arthur on that very hill, under the big gnarly tree that used to grow there before they had it cut down. It was one of Arthur’s many sentiments that the omega would still cry about in his drunk haze to this very day.

The little omega sighed, tucking his legs up into the large armchair he’d moved in front of the window, fingers toying with his simple wedding ring. It was lonely on quiet Fridays such as these. Omegas didn’t have work on Fridays, and though it should’ve been a blessing, Arthur found himself with nothing to do but stare blankly out the window and sigh. Anything but get up and walk around- lest he go into… _that_ room.

The room he’d spent weeks and weeks painting before _it_ happened.

Arthur had had Alfred buy him cans of the sickly pink, blue, green and white paint and if Arthur dared to tap into that distant memory- he would laugh at all those delightfully sweet moments in which Alfred would hoist him up on those strong, broad shoulders and walk him around the room, chuckling as his little omega splashed paint on every visible surface. He’d then pull Arthur back down into his arms, and tell him he had paint on his nose- and kiss him until they were breathless and had no more air to laugh with-

Because they were happy then, when Arthur was eating for two and had a little bundle of joy on the way, life seemed complete. Everything was just _right._

But then it just wasn’t.

Arthur could still remember the pain. Oh _God_ the pain. Screams rumbling up his throat and lips parting wide in agony. He didn’t know there would be pain… not this early…

And then it was gone.

Alfred had wanted to have the room repainted, but Arthur saw no need in that.

_Just leave it be._

The omega bit his lip, lashes fluttering shut, hand instinctively pressing against the flat rise of his stomach underneath his lumpy sweater.

“Arthur, babe, I’m home.” Came the scratchy, tired voice of his mate, and Arthur quickly repositioned himself, a bright, dapper smile making home on his face.

“Al!” he said with a laugh, “Thank God you’re home, I was getting lonely in here all by myself!”

He knew he couldn’t fool his mate. Alfred tugged off his tie, shrugging his jacket onto the couch and placing his hands on his hips with a sigh, eyes regarding Arthur with concern. Alfred could probably smell it on him- he did say that Arthur always smelled a little bitter when he thought about it…

Alfred walked over to Arthur’s side, crouching down to give his mate a little peck on the lips, holding out his large, calloused hand for Arthur’s smaller, smoother one. The alpha gave it a little squeeze before standing back up, stretching his arms above his head with a yawn.

He then grinned suddenly, as if an idea had struck him. “Artie, wanna go on a picnic!?”

* * *

Arthur had forgotten how young and lively his mate really was.

The whole endeavor with the… well, it had aged them quite a bit. Now, Alfred was gripping Arthur’s hand like a vice, dragging the laughing omega up the empty hill. It was evening time and the sun was shining on them _just right._ The orange, warm glow of the sun making Alfred’s tan look even more endearing than it usually was.

Alfred abandoned the omega, claiming that Arthur was too slow for him, and had began to sprint up towards their spot. By the little stump of the tree that had been. It still smelled exactly how it had all those years ago and Arthur found himself smiling as he fruitlessly chased after the alpha.

Alfred was already at the top by then. He’d laid out the stereotypical checkered blanket and plopped right down onto the ground, pulling Arthur down with him.

“What do we have here…” Alfred said, searching inside their basket. Arthur rolled his eyes in response, knowing full well what his alpha had inside. “Look, Arthur! It’s an apple pie!”

Alfred had proposed to him in that exact way… by hiding a ring inside of an apple pie. Thank God Alfred knew how to do the Heimlich because Arthur had severely choked on the ornament and Alfred had joked around afterward that he’d better do some CPR just incase.

And then they’d kissed. A lot.

“You’d better not have anything in here, Jones.” Arthur scowled half-heartedly, “My throat is still sore from the last time.”

“Are you sure that’s not from last night?” Alfred replied with a cheeky wink.

“Oh, sod off.” Arthur said with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes. Alfred stuck his tongue out at him and Arthur returned the favor.

Soon, eating was long forgotten and Arthur found himself sitting beside his lover, leaning his head onto those broad shoulders, fingers intertwined.

“Look over there, Artie.” Alfred mumbled, craning his head to look down at his mate. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Arthur’s neck, giving the skin there a quick kiss, “Do you see the ducklings?”

“Yeah.” Arthur said with a soft smile as Alfred leisurely clinked their rings. _Leave it to Alfred to be tooth-rottingly sweet._

“Did you know that when a mother duck is nesting, she’ll line the nest with feathers plucked from her own chest?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “No, I didn’t know that. But thank you for that strange fact, Alfred.”

The alpha snickered in response, the laugh dying out as he blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat, “Th-that’s not what I meant though.”

“Hm?” Arthur responded, bringing Alfred’s knuckles up to his soft lips and just pressing them there.

“Do you want a little duckling of your own?” The alpha blurted out.

Arthur froze.

“I mean, not like a literal _duck_ but like- ok, so I meant like, a _figurative_ duck, a- um…” Alfred sighed, “A baby.”

The omega didn’t know what to say.

“Ok, I know what I said before- uh, but the doctor said it won’t happen again, it was a one-time thing… Ugh, I mean- we c-could try again- um.”

Arthur found himself smiling, shaking his head slowly as a chuckle worked its way up his throat. “Yes.”

“I’m tellin’ ya, Art, I’ll keep you safe this time, I promise I won’t let anythin’ happen to ya!”

“Alfred, I said yes.”

“To be honest, I came up with a bunch of names today too! Not Alfred jr. like last time but- wait, did you just say yes?”

Arthur rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day, his smile still plastered onto his face with no sign of leaving. “Yes, Alfred. I said yes.”

He’d never seen his mate so happy.

Alfred looked like someone had roped him the moon. Blue eyes twinkled with mirth and Arthur found himself staring back. _It had been a while since anyone had looked at him like this…_

“So, what are we waiting for?” Alfred cheered, “Let’s go have some adult naptime, eh? Bam-bam in the ham, creaming the twinkie-”

Arthur gasped at the last one in particular, smacking his husband in the arm as hard as he possibly could.

“Idiot!” The omega huffed, “Way to ruin the mood.”

“Hey,” Alfred cooed, tilting Arthur’s chin up with a smile, “I’m sorry, ok?”

Arthur rolled his eyes.

Alfred sighed in response and Arthur was quite impressed to hear him being quiet for so long. With a tilt of his head, the omega confirmed that his mate was indeed lying on his back, gazing up at the setting sun, at the clouds that seemed to be on fire. It used to be one of their favorite past times as newly-weds and Arthur found that it still had that little charm to it.

Arthur laid right down next to him and rolled on his side, draping himself over his alpha. Alfred roped an arm leisurely around his mate’s waist and sighed, chest heaving as he did so.

“What were those names you thought of?” Arthur muttered, nuzzling Alfred’s chest.

“… Arthur Jr.”

“I fuckin’ knew it.” The omega said with a loud laugh, sitting up and mock-glaring down at his husband, “You didn’t think of any! All say, no do, eh?”

Alfred narrowed his eyes, “Are you _accusing_ me, sir?”

Arthur raised a thick eyebrow in response, “And what if I am?”

“Then I’ll show you some do.” the alpha growled, coming up in a snap to quite literally sweep Arthur off his feet. The little omega protested as he was thrown across Alfred’s shoulder. The American laughed almost maniacally as he stood up, groping at Arthur’s butt shamelessly for the entire neighborhood to see.

“Alfred!” the omega yelped, beating at his mate’s back with his small fists. _“Alfreeed!”_

The alpha grinned, flipping Arthur’s position so the omega was tucked in his arms, craning his head down to capture his mate’s soft lips. Arthur kissed back of course, hands on either side Alfred’s face, pulling him closer.

All around, houses began to openly react to the young couple on the hill. Some would close their curtains in disdain, ushering their kids into their rooms… and some would peek through the blinds and watch, because they didn’t know that the pair of mates living in the house down the street were capable of doing something like this.

Alfred swiped his tongue against the omega’s lower lip and Arthur gasped, pulling away to press a finger onto the alpha’s lips.

“Not in public.”

“Then let’s go do it in private.” Alfred replied with a wink, bounding down to their house with the blanket and the picnic basket nestled onto his omega’s sweater-covered stomach-

Though soon, it would be a little too swollen to hold something there.


End file.
